


Sweet party (pt. 1)

by Jonghie



Series: University Life. Drabbles. [4]
Category: Alternative Universe - Fandom, Kpop - Fandom, NCT (Band), WayV (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Drabble, Drabble Collection, EVERYONE IS WHIPPED, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun & Suh Youngho | Johnny Are Best Friends, Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, No Angst, Random & Short, Short & Sweet, Smut, Soft Lee Taeyong, flatmates, short & hot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:42:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24477397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jonghie/pseuds/Jonghie
Summary: Es muy probable que a Ten se le esté yendo de las manos tanto flirting con Lucas, pero tampoco le preocupa en exceso. Quiere divertirse, quiere llevarse a Lucas de fiesta y, por supuesto, quiere estar lo más guapo posible para la ocasión.OPor fin se preparan para la dichosa fiesta a la que Yuta les ha (obligado) invitado a ir. Also, Ten empieza a estar un pelín whipped.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong, Mark Lee/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Series: University Life. Drabbles. [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738435
Kudos: 8





	Sweet party (pt. 1)

**Sweet party**

**(Parte 1)**

Durante toda su vida, le habían descrito de muchas formas diferentes. “Excéntrico” era una de las favoritas de su amigo Taeyong, y no podía culparle o sentirse mal realmente, porque lograba entender de dónde venía esa opinión. Alguna vez escuchaba “ _Annoying_ ” por parte de Mark en esas ocasiones en las que le tomaba el pelo hasta que el menor se picaba y le hablaba en inglés porque era su primera lengua, y era la que utilizaba cuando se mosqueaba. “Divertido” le había llamado Johnny por las bromas que gastaban juntos, porque los dos tenían la misma mala idea y compartían el hobby de reírse de los demás, en un sentido amigable, por supuesto.

De ninguna de las maneras, a nadie se le habría pasado por la cabeza decirle que era _tímido._

Por eso no había tenido ningún problema aparente al invitar a Lucas a la fiesta de esa noche, y seguía muy seguro de sí mismo mientras iba en _uber_ de camino al piso de sus amigos. Muy seguro, muy decidido a pasárselo bien, ocurriera lo que ocurriese.

Aun así, pese a que parte de él solo pensaba en la diversión, el nudo en su estómago trataba de indicarle algo muy diferente, una emoción que estaba intentando ignorar sin saber bien el porqué. Enmascaraba esos nervios que empezaba a experimentar aunque no quisiera admitirlo.

Si tenía que ser sincero, todo había empezado de forma casual, graciosa y en absoluto seria, no pretendía tontear tan descaradamente con nadie, mucho menos con el compañero de piso de uno de sus mejores amigos.

Pero había algo en Lucas que le llamaba muchísimo la atención.

Quizá fueron sus ojos, grandes, sinceros, cuya mirada cristalina se había clavado en él al abrir la puerta aquel día, semanas atrás, y que no habían dejado de seguirle durante toda la tarde mientras pasaban el rato en el cine con Taeyong, o después, cuando estuvieron tomando algo en una cafetería del mismo centro comercial. Lucas no le había quitado la mirada de encima, aunque posiblemente no era consciente de ello, pero a Ten no le disgustó en absoluto.

Puede que fuera lo guapo que le parecía, porque no había tenido el placer de ver a tantos chicos con un atractivo como el suyo, desde sus rasgos, marcados pero con suaves, hasta sus manos, sus brazos, entrenados por sus clases de educación física en la universidad, o sus piernas, largas y que le hacían todavía más esbelto.

Pero, sin duda alguna, una de las características que más le gustaron fue su sonrisa. En cuanto Lucas se relajó esa tarde, le había enseñado su sonrisa, que era honesta y amplia, y le convertía en alguien mil veces más guapo, si es que eso era posible.

Desde entonces, visitaba con algo más de frecuencia a sus amigos, aunque se ganara alguna mirada suspicaz de Taeyong o varios comentarios jocosos de Johnny. Mark, como era mejor persona que su novio, solo le había dado una palmada en la espalda antes de cambiar de tema. Adoraba a Mark y que no se hubiera dejado influenciar por el malvado de Johnny.

También le llamaban “dramático” de vez en cuando.

Sin darle muchas vueltas, subió en el ascensor hasta que la pantalla mostró el número que le interesaba, pues salió con algo de impaciencia cuando las puertas se abrieron, plantándose rápidamente delante de la entrada a la casa de Taeyong.

_Y de Lucas._

Sintió unas ganas repentinas de morderse el labio por los nervios, pero eso no era propio de él y, mucho más importante, Lucas tenía que verle con el toque de brillo de labios que se había aplicado para que se notara lo justo y necesario, y que sabía a chocolate.

Por el contrario, sacó el móvil del bolsillo de sus pantalones negros y ajustados para mirar su reflejo una última vez, satisfecho con la imagen que el dispositivo le mostraba. Se había comprado recientemente una camisa que mezclaba el negro y el blanco sin patrones definidos, marcando así sombras a lo largo de su torso que bailaban sin necesidad de música. Su pelo, ligeramente más largo de lo que solía tenerlo, estaba peinado hacia un lado de forma que su flequillo formaba una pequeña onda sobre la parte derecha de su frente, y solo había tenido que aplicar algo de espuma para que quedara bien. Se lo habría cortado de no haber sido por un comentario que _cierto_ personaje soltó una semana antes de la fiesta.

_“Te está creciendo un poco el pelo. ¡Te queda bien así! No… no es que antes no te quedara bien, ¡está bonito de cualquier manera! A ver, no, bueno, sí, pero…”_

Los balbuceos de Lucas hacían que sufriera un agradable cosquilleo en el estómago, ¿para qué mentir? Resultaba adorable.

Sin esperar más, tocó al timbre, tratando de relajarse un poco porque, evidentemente, no se le podía notar que estaba un poco nervioso. También intentó esconder la sensación de decepción que sintió cuando apareció Mark en el umbral de la puerta, alegre como siempre.

-¡Hola, Ten! Vienes justo a tiempo, estábamos a punto de irnos. Bueno, Johnny y yo, porque tú ibas con Taeyong y Lucas, ¿no?

-Hola, Markie. –Se acercó entonces al chico, dándole un pequeño abrazo antes de pasar junto a él al salón mientras su mirada dio enseguida con el pasillo que conducía a la habitación de Lucas. -Sí, quedé con ellos en que cogeríamos un _uber_ dentro de un rato. ¿Nos vemos allí?

- _Yup, dude_. Nos tenemos que encargar de llevar unas cosas para Yuta, así que nos iremos ahora. –Giró la cabeza al escuchar un ruido proveniente del cuarto de Taeyong, rodando los ojos cuando volvió a dirigirse a Ten. –Taeyong hyung está vestido, pero creo que se ha puesto a jugar a algo mientras esperaba. Suerte. –Añadió con una palmada en el hombro del chico.

Al cabo de unos segundos, apareció Johnny caminando desde el pasillo, colocándose un mechón de pelo que caía sobre su frente, y esbozó una amigable sonrisa cuando divisó a Ten al lado de Mark, a quien se acercó para rodear su cintura con ambos brazos aunque su pequeño novio diera un respingo por la sorpresa.

- _Surprise!_

-Joder, John, qué susto. –El mayor depositó un cariñoso beso en la mejilla de Mark para que le perdonara, aunque no hacía falta mucho para ello, porque este enseguida estaba sonriendo de nuevo mientras reposaba las manos sobre las de Johnny. -¿Te ha avisado ya Yuta?

-Sí, acaba de llamarme, y nos tenemos que ir ya, de hecho. –Sin mucha prisa, Johnny apoyó la barbilla en el hombro de Mark para hablar con el recién llegado. –Hey, Ten, ¿cómo estás? ¿Con ganas de la fiesta?

-Ya me conoces, me apetece divertirme un rato, olvidarme de las clases. –El chico se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa, justo antes de desviar la mirada hacia el pasillo una vez más cuando se escuchó el sonido de un picaporte, seguido del ruido que hizo una puerta al abrirse.

A Johnny no se le escapó ese detalle, así que, como buen caballero que (a veces) era, empujó a su novio en dirección a la puerta de salida, con un solo brazo rodeando su cintura para poder avanzar y pasar al lado de Ten.

-Bueno, te dejamos a cargo de esos dos. Por favor, que lleguen y salgan de la fiesta con vida.

-No pides tú nada, Johnny. –Respondió Ten con una breve carcajada.

Después de despedirse, Ten se echó un vistazo en el espejo que tenían colgado justo al lado de la puerta de entrada, para asegurarse de que su ropa y su peinado seguían en el mismo estado que antes. Satisfecho, se dio la vuelta para andar, decidido, hacia la habitación de Lucas con la excusa de avisar sobre la hora, porque tenía ganas de verle.

La razón por la que revisaba su vestimenta era porque, tal y como le había pedido Ten esa mañana, Lucas le envió una foto de lo que había decidido ponerse, e incluso en ella se notaba que el menor se había puesto algo nervioso, aunque Ten tenía que admitir que podía ser un modelo con talento innato. Además, tenía profundas dudas sobre la capacidad de las demás personas para que les quedara _tan_ bien un pantalón negro con las rodillas al descubierto, a través de una pequeña raja, y una simple camiseta blanca.

No pudo dar muchos pasos, sin embargo, porque Lucas salió del pasillo ya completamente preparado, por lo que se detuvo de golpe, sintiendo cómo se le aceleraba un poco el pulso, para su sorpresa.

_Ser tan guapo tendría que estar prohibido._

Aparte de lo bien que le sentaba esa ropa, Ten se fijó en que el chico se había peinado de forma diferente, pues los mechones castaños, que normalmente caían con suavidad sobre su frente, estaban fijados hacia atrás, con algunos de ellos hacia un lado, con el toque justo para que la punta de unos pocos rozara la piel de su frente. Le daba un aire más serio, más adulto, sensual incluso.

Ajeno al escáner visual que acababa de practicarle el mayor, Lucas también se paró en seco, a pocos pasos de Ten, como si no hubiera llegado a escuchar su llegada unos minutos antes. Entonces, los gruesos labios del chico formaron una amplia sonrisa, y no dudó en aproximarse un tanto más a él para saludarle de forma casual.

-Hola, Ten-ge. Pensaba que ya no llegarías. –Para su asombro, Lucas parecía un poco menos nervioso que esa misma mañana, aunque podía notar esa “tensión” entre ellos que, si era sincero, no se le antojaba nada desagradable, especialmente cuando el menor le echó una mirada de arriba abajo antes de seguir hablando sin borrar esa preciosa sonrisa. –Te queda muy bien esa ropa. ¡Me gusta!

_¿Hola? Ser tan lindo también tendría que ser pecado._

Como se percató de que llevaba unos segundos _muy_ largos sin articular palabra, Ten se aclaró la garganta para contestarle con una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en sus finos labios. –Gracias, didi. A ti también, creo que no a todo el mundo le quedaría tan bien esa ropa.

Cogido por sorpresa, Lucas se llevó una mano a la nuca para frotarla suavemente, sin perder la sonrisa por ello y sin dejar de mirarle. –Creo que eres un poco exagerado, Ten-ge.

-O que tú te lo crees menos de lo que piensas. –Apuntó Ten con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, pero manteniéndose cerca del menor aunque no se diera cuenta ni de que había dado un paso hacia él. –En serio, estás muy guapo, Lucas.

Ese fue el momento en el que Lucas se mordió el labio, demostrando que sí se encontraba ligeramente nervioso, pero eso le resultaba adorable a Ten. No obstante, el menor recuperó un poco la compostura para guiñarle un ojo.

-Bueno, me dijiste que tenía que ir a juego contigo, ¿no?

Casi, _casi,_ pudo sentir cómo se le encendían un poco las mejillas al sonrojarse, porque no se esperaba en absoluto que Lucas le dedicara una respuesta así, mucho menos con la confianza que rezumaba en esos momentos. ¡Pero si normalmente le salían las palabras de forma atropellada! Por no decir que era él quien solía hacer que el otro se sintiera azorado.

Notó el ritmo de sus pulsaciones con intensidad en el pecho cuando descruzó los brazos, y era consciente de que la tensión había cambiado de naturaleza a una más “seria”, pero no encontraba las fuerzas para apartar la mirada de los orbes almendrados de Lucas.

Justo en el momento en el que tenía más que decidido salvar la distancia que les alejaba, la puerta del cuarto de Taeyong se abrió, rompiendo el “hechizo”, y ambos se giraron hacia el pasillo con los remanentes de ese instante en el que no sabían qué iba a pasar. Cuando su amigo entró en el salón, tapándose la boca con una mano para bostezar, Ten no pudo evitar reprocharle mentalmente lo inoportuno que había sido.

El _gamer_ se dio cuenta entonces de que tenía a sus dos amigos plantados en medio del salón, algo que le hizo arrugar el ceño y pasear la mirada entre uno y otro. –No sabía que habías llegado, Ten. Pero… ¿qué hacéis ahí parados?

Cómo no, los dos respondieron la palabra “Nada” al unísono, y eso no ayudó a que Taeyong no pensara que había algo raro en todo el asunto, pero le restó importancia en cuanto vio la hora en el reloj que colgaba de la pared del salón.

-Bueno, a mí no me importa quedarme en casa, pero… creo que igual Yuta nos mata. Y no me apetece nada que me llame para echarme la bronca durante dos horas. _Otra vez._

Con un resoplido, Ten colocó los brazos en su cintura, mirándole con una nueva sonrisa que no ocultaba la sorna con la que habló. –Después de lo que ha costado convencerte, no te vamos a dejar aquí. –Miró a Lucas de refilón antes de hacer un gesto con la cabeza hacia la entrada, mordiéndose el labio inferior. -¿Nos vamos?

Todos estaban de acuerdo en que ninguno quería ni necesitaba una charla de Yuta, por lo que se encaminaron a la salida mientras Ten se encargaba de reservar el _uber_ que iba a llevarles a la casa de Yuta, ya que se encontraba bastante lejos, prácticamente a las afueras de la ciudad. Lucas solo tuvo que coger una chaqueta de cuero negro antes de salir, y esa prenda solo hizo que a Ten se le fuera aún más la cabeza.

Iba a ser una noche muy interesante, sin duda alguna. Pero empezaba a sentir unos nervios en la boca del estómago a los que no estaba acostumbrado.

No tenía claro si eso era algo precisamente _malo._

**Author's Note:**

> Ya tengo varias notas para la segunda parte de este drabble, sí, y espero postearlo esta semana, en pocos días... espero. (???)
> 
> Todo feedback, comentario y kudos son bienvenidos. ;3; O simplemente darle una oportunidad, eso también me hace feliz. ♥
> 
> Btw, la camisa de Ten es la que lleva en el teaser de Baby don't stop, sí, esa tan maravillosa. :D Y el pelo es más bien el de la época de Moonwalk. (???)


End file.
